Johnlock one-shots
by keepcalmandjohnlock
Summary: A whole bunch of Awesome One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Entry 33_

3 years has passed scence he jumped. I feel alone. I feel like life dosen't have meaning. I need him. Without him i feel dead. Just like him.

John finished typing his entry, and he was suprised he did it. he never wrote entrys unless he felt... like not being here anymore. He pushed his thoughts away. I have to find a distraction, he thought.

[sherlock]

I watched him typing on his computer from in a flat across the street. Well... not a flat, it was the roof of one. I swallowed, knowing what i had to do next. I took my phone out of my pocket to send a message. But, I stopped. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up, meeting John's gaze. The moment I saw his face, I felt hurt. His face was the face of an angel, but I hurt him. I diden't want to hurt him anymore. I turned, and walked downstairs. I walked across the street, all the while feeling his eyes on me. I hated myself more than I have ever hated anyone, except the one who caused this hurt. Moriarti. I bit back the bitter taste in my mouth. I walked upstairs, as fast as I could without running. Once i got to the flat, I slowly opened the door. John was sitting there. By the window. Looking perfectly calm. With his angel face.

"John.. I'm..."

"Don't"

I looked at him painstakingly. Coulden't he see how much this hurt me? I diden't want to be "dead" in the first place. I wanted to be here, with John.

"John... i did this for you."

"Sherlock, do you have ANY BLOODY IDEA HOW I'VE BEEN? I thought you were dead for 3 years! I WENT TO THERPY!"

"I know." I said, fighting back my tears. I hated emotions.

"Sherlock."

_*no response*_

"Sherlock!"

"yes John?"

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting me."

I looked at him, suprised. "You're.. not mad?" How could he not be mad? I saw the state he was in, he practically looked dead!

"I am, but your back. The fact that you came back, says you did this because you cared."

Sherlock walked towards John, and hugged him, pressing his lips to his head.

"I love you john. I don't know how, but I do."

"I love you too, Sherly."

...

...

...

"Don't call me that."

"Of course."

"I sound like a girl when you do."

"Whatever you say, Sherly."


	2. Music to my ears

**I was bored, and listening to the Beatles, so this came up. I was bored, so don't even judge.**

**Do I look like Moffat or Gatiss? No. so thus, all characters and stuff go to them. (if I did tho, BBC wouldn't be able to air it. Heheheh. ;) **

**I don't own the Beatles, either, so yeah.**

**~Courtney**

* * *

_Once there was a way, To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way, To get back home._

_Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby._

John looked up from his newspaper, his brow furrowing.

"I didn't know you liked the Beatles."

"Only some of their music. It got rather strange at one point." Sherlock replied. Sherlock looked at John, a grin on his face.

"What?" John asked.

"Do you know how to dance, John?"

John looked taken aback for a moment, "well n-no." He stuttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for John? Come on, lets dance." Sherlock smirked. He had John right where he wanted him.

* * *

A while later they sat on the couch, tired from dancing. Sherlock looked at John, Grinning. "I didn't know you could dance John."

John looked at Sherlock and laughed. "Well, you aren't the only one."

they both sat in silence as they song changed.

_Though you've gone away this morning,  
You'll be back again tonight,  
Telling me there'll be no next time  
If I don't just don't treat you right,  
You'll never leave me and you know it's true,  
'cause you like me too much and I like you._

You've tried before to leave me,  
But you haven't got the nerve  
To walk out and make me lonely  
Which is all that I deserve

Sherlock looked at John, smirking.

"what?" John asked.

"You love me. Don't deny it Jawn, I already know."

John stared at him for a moment, then looked at his hands. "yeah." He said, blushing.

Sherlock looked at John for a second. "Well, I feel sentiment for you too, John."

John looked at Sherlock.

"say it."

"what?"

"say you love me."

"no."

"Yes."

"no."

"yes."

Sherlock sighed, "Jawn, I love you."

john grinned at him. "Good."


End file.
